


﹆   I know, you know, Lee Minho !

by knowminho (tsuyaaa), tsuyaaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyaaa/pseuds/knowminho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyaaa/pseuds/tsuyaaa
Summary: Chan : he's beautifulChan : I think you found your mother guysJisung : shut up he's gonna be my wifeHyunjin : DO YOU HEAR THE NONSENSE YOUR TYPINGChangbin : you can't hear texts hyunjinSeungmin : he said hi to me first he's m i n eFelix : he talked with me during dance practiceFelix : is this what love feels like??Jeongin : why are you all thirsting for my brother-___________________________________________________________Minho is the new kid & skz have turned into S I M P S**lowercase intended**
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	1. THE NEW KID.

**STRAY KIDS ;** 1.04 pm

Chan : guys.

Chan : guys.

Chan : guys.

Chan : guys.

Changbin : he's malfunctioning.

Hyunjin : somebody save him.

Felix : uh-oh.

Felix : who did you meet?

Seungmin : ?

Jisung : OKAY LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS

Jisung : not you, Jeongin, you're an angel and we're thrilled to have you here

Jisung : I AM IN LOVE

Jeongin : oh no

Chan : there was a new student in my class today

Chan : and he sits right beside me

Chan : HIS FACE

Chan : he's beautiful

Chan : I think you found your mother guys

Felix : NOOOOEEEEE >:(

Jisung : wait what

Jisung : who are you talking about

Chan : Lee Minho <3

Jisung : shut up he's gonna be my wife

Hyunjin : DO YOU HEAR THE NONSENSE YOUR TYPING

Hyunjin : HE'S MY NEIGHBOUR ANS HE'S MINE >:0

Changbin: you can't hear texts hyunjin

Changbin : and what the fuck

Seungmin : no swearing hyung

Seungmin : and he said hi to me first he's m i n e

Felix : he talked with me asking directions

Felix : is this what love feels like??

Jeongin : why are you all thirsting for my brother-

Chan : what

Hyunjin : what

Jeongin : what?

Changbin : he's your broTHER!?

Seungmin : add him

Jeongin : wha-

Felix : ADD HIM

Jisung : YESSSSSSSSSSS :D

Jeongin : no I am not going to

Chan : why :'0

Jeongin : I am not running his innocence

Hyunjin : :0

Hyunjin : He's innocent!

Chan : from now on I am calling you brother in law.

Jeongin : nO >:0

Jeongin : I am not giving you his hand in marriage

Jisung : bUT I BOUGHT YOU SHOES

Jisung : WORTH 200,000 WON

Changbin : what is happening in this group chat

Seungmin : no idea

Chan : Imma change his name from Lee Minho

Chan : to Bang Minho :D

Felix : FOR THE LAST TIME NOOE

Felix : shit lunch breaks over

Jisung : I WANNA SWITCH CLASSES

Chan : :D

Hyunjin : >:(

Jeongin : shit gotta protect him

Chan : nOE SWEARIN

* * *

**STRAY KIDS ;** 6.38 PM

Felix : soe,

Felix : he joined the dance club

Felix : SUCK IT >:)

Chan : damnit

Seungmin : I have his number

Seungmin : :) 

Hyunjin : HA

Hyunjin : HOW DID U GET HIS NUMBER

Jisung : shit

Jisung : I am gonna join dance

Changbin : hey

Changbin : you can't leave music >:/

Jisung : shit x2

Hyunjin : I couldn't even talk to him :(

Hyunjin : but hey his hips are d a m n 

Chan : dammit

Seungmin : h a

Seungmin : wait he's calling me

Seungmin : hA

Felix : :(

Jeongin : ha

Jeongin : hey don't corrupt my brother's mind

_[ read 6.53 PM ]_

Jeongin : HEY >:(

_[ read 6.54 PM ]_


	2. OH TO BE JEONGIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin : HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER
> 
> Bang Chan : whAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsjajajak I am sorry for the constant changing and adding ;-; it'll be gone I promise

**BRO 🐱 ;** 11.04 AM

Jeongin : hyung

Jeongin : hyUNG

Minho : yeah?

Jeongin : pick up some apples on the way

Jeongin : mum'll repay back at home 

Minho : sure

##

Minho sighed as he put his phone back in, looking around the small bus station. His ride won't be here any longer now, it would be a good idea to pick up the said fruit at the store opposite. 

He crossed the road cautious of any approaching vehicles. Road accidents were horrible, and he didn't want to be part of it, at all. 

The walk was short, and he stood infront of the store waiting for the glass doors to open. He walked in looking, taking a basket that was placed in his left hand. Minho started to look for the fruits section, and secured his wallet in his pocket, _just in case._

Minho stood infront of the red apples and started picking few up, started smelling some and put them in his basket. After a few trial and errors, he was read to pay up when-

"Ah, sorry about that-" Someone had bumped into his side, startling Minho and nearly letting the basket fall down. The voice was a little familiar, and when looked at his face Minho recognised him immediately.

"Oh.. y—your the new kid in the club .. " The other said, and his hands subconsciously went to stroke his hair. Minho found it cute, and nodded along.

"Minho. Lee Minho. " Minho adjusted the basket in his hands, and lifted his left hand up. The other took the sign and held Minho's hand clasped under both his palms.

"I am Hwang Hyunjin. Nice to meet you!" He shook their hands up and down, a little childlike, but nice nonetheless. A unwanted giggle flew through his mouth, and Hyunjin, aware of his childish antics, let go of his hand and ruffled his own hair, again. 

"Did we have practice today ..?" Minho asked, blinking. Hyunjin stared at his face for a bit before looking down at himself. He was wearing a sweatshirt and tracks, perfect for a dance practice. Oh, so that's why Minho asked that-

"A—ah yeah .. it's just extra practice really, not official." Minho's eyebrows furrowed before he asked, "Should I have come? Or— Can I come.. ?" His voice was uncertain in the end, but that's not unusual, after all he was new, and he didn't know his way in school. 

"Of course you can!" Hyunjin's mood lifted a ten times better and he immediately swooped his phone up, gesturing his hand for Minho to give him his phone. The older did as he thought, and Hyunjin exchanged their numbers. 

"I'll call you when we practice. It's not necessary, _but much appreciated._ " The last sentence didn't make out sense to Minho, but he shrugged it off and put his phone back in the pocket. Hyunjin's eyes travelled to the basket and looked back at Minho's eyes. 

"Are you shopping? I can help." The younger asked, but Minho shrugged it off. He was done anyway. 

"See you later then." Minho noted a small dissatisfaction in Hyunjin's voice, but waved with a smile. He left for the counter, a warm and foreign feeling at the pit of his stomach. His face felt a little hot, but he didn't take big deal out of it. He left back for the stand and saw his bus stand there. Minho ran over, got seat, and took his phone out, staring at the number Hyunjin gave him. A smile creeped into his face, and he smacked himself on the forehead. He felt stupid for some reason, and Minho didn't know it was vice versa. 

* * *

**STRAY KIDS ;** 3.27 PM

Hyunjin : GUYS

Hyunjin : GUUUYYYYSSSSS

Jisung : WHAT

Felix : Oh no

Hyunjin : I HAVE LEE MINHO'S NUMBER

Bang Chan : whAT

Felix : noe >:'(

Jisung : 😱😱

Seungmin : ha

Seungmin : second 

Changbin : wot

Changbin : how are you all even meeting him

Bang Chan : shit

Bang Chan : I have some work to do Monday

Felix : Christopher Bang don't you dare

Hyunjin : AND

Hyunjin : HE AGREED TO COME DANCE PRACTICE WITH ME

Felix : hey you're not the only one here in the dance club

Felix : there's me too

Bang Chan : damnit

Changbin : I wanna leave

Seungmin : where's Jeongin

Seungmin : he's never this inactive

Seungmin : @Jeongin

Jeongin : wot

Jeongin : I was eating apple pie made by my brother 😋

Jeongin : suck it losers

Jisung : OH TO BE YOU

Bang Chan : WHAT

Bang Chan : He can cook??

Jeongin : yeah better than you lot

Seungmin : rude

Seungmin : but I don't actually care

Hyunjin : I am gonna ask him on a date next week

Jisung : whAT NO I CALLED DIBS >:(

Felix : HYUNJIN DON'T YOU DARE

Felix : WITHOUT ME 

Seungmin : I already have a study date with him

Seungmin : tomorrow

Bang Chan : dang it my kids are going faster than me ;-; 

Jeongin : um, you're not my dad??

Bang Chan : I am gonna pretend i didn't read that

Jisung : **sobs**

Seungmin : did u really type sobs

Jisung : Yesh T 0 T

Jeongin : give me one good reason why you like my brother

Jeongin : and he's beautiful is not valid

_[ Read 4.02 PM ]_

Jeongin : GUYS

_[ Read 4.03 PM ]_

Jeongin : Not this shit again

_[ Read 4.03 PM ]_


	3. HE HAS THREE CATS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan : HE HAS THREE CATS
> 
> Bang Chan : HOW COULD YOU ALL NOT KNOW
> 
> Seungmin : Excuse you I am not the one who stalks him.
> 
> Jeongin : YOU STALK HIM?

**MINHO HYUNG ;** 10.45 AM

Seungmin : Hyung?

Seungmin : Are you still up for the study date?

Minho : yeah of course! When are we meeting?

Seungmin : 4pm, at the café near school?

Minho : Sure, see you then!

##

Seungmin flopped into his bed with a sigh. He was still nervous about the date with Minho and his heart was still racing, not that he could help it. Seungmin even picked out his outfit ready, just for this study date. 

He took a double - take and rummaged through his bag again, seeing whether he had all his necessities. His MacBook, normal books, highlights, pens, notebooks-

His mind checking was interrupted by a notification ping from his phone, and furrowing his brows, he took it out. 

* * *

**STRAY KIDS ;** 10.47 PM

Bang Chan : He likes cats bet.

Hyunjin : I second that. 

Felix : How could you even know he might like dogs

Jisung : he's bubbly like a dog I bet dogs

Jeongin : you all are stupid

Bang Chan : HE HAS THREE CATS

Bang Chan : HOW COULD YOU ALL NOT KNOW ?

Seungmin : Excuse you I am not the one who stalks him

Jeongin : YOU STALK HIM??

Bang Chan : It was on his Instagram!!

Seungmin : Still internet stalking

Jisung : He has insta??

Jisung : He seemed too innocent to have that

Hyunjin : ✨the more you know✨

Hyunjin : drop the id 😎

Bang Chan : nO

Bang Chan : find out for yourself

Felix : Rude >:(

Felix : I'll just ask him 

Jisung : why is changbin so unactive

Changbin : I saw that

Changbin : also I was just reading what you lot text

Changbin : and I am too tired to deal with this shit

Bang Chan : His cat's names are Sooni, Dooni and Dori

Seungmin : stalker

Hyunjin : yAH

Hyunjin : Do you wanna get arrested

Felix : I won't take you out in bail if you do ;(

Jisung : would he mind to have another cat

Jeongin : he will

* * *

Seungmin flopped his phone back in his pocket without a second check. They were all going to bicker and he was sure of it. 

Though, the new information gave Seungmin an idea, an idea that might make Minho like him more.. 

* * *

**MINHO HYUNG ;** 10.58 AM

Seungmin : Hyung.

Seungmin : Do you mind if we study in a different place?

Minho : sure! Where tho

Seungmin : the cat cafe that's opened near the station? How about that place?

Minho : Sounds great! :)

Seungmin : I'll still pick you up at the same place. We can walk together.

Minho : Of course! I'll see you then ✌️

##

A smirk played on his face. He was sure Minho would like it, which would lead him to like Seungmin more. He was not gonna flop this up. 

* * *

**STRAY KIDS ;** 11.02 AM

Bang Chan : Also this is random but who wants to meet up at the new cat cafe?

Bang Chan : We can have a small meet up 

Jisung : Yo we didn't have one in ages

Jisung : I am up for it

Felix : Sounds good 

Hyunjin : Yeah, okay

Jeongin : I'll try

Hyunjin : No your coming >:)

Changbin : Leave the innocent one alone

Jisung : innocent?? Him?? As if

Bang Chan : settled then

Bang Chan : Let's meet at 4 pm :)


End file.
